


24 Hours

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bondage, But there's a little plot, Dual Cultivation, M/M, PWP, Prostate Milking, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Lan WangJi is always so attentive towards Wei WuXian, giving him what he needs before he even realizes he needs it. This time, Wei WuXian wants to give something back.





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MXTX saying LWJ really, really likes to tie up WWX during sex.
> 
> And also because I love the idea of dual cultivation.

When Wei WuXian brought it up, he was bored out of his mind and frustrated because the last night hunt hadn't found much prey. It was a dangerous combination.

He had even had to go on the night hunt without Lan WangJi because the man said he was busy, so Wei WuXian had to ride with Lan SiZhui on his sword when they came upon a flooded river. Wei WuXian hated riding on the sword of anyone but his husband. The memory of it made him so frustrated he wanted to roll on the floor and gnash his teeth.

But when he started the whole thing, he certainly never imagined it would turn out how it did. In retrospect, he lit a candle for himself.

 

"Lan Zhan" he tested out, plopping down next to Lan WangJi’s desk. The man, in the midst of writing a report, ignored him.

"Lan Er-gege," he added, voice going low and teasing as he drew each syllable out. He walked two fingers along the desk towards Lan WangJi's sleeve.

He watched beneath his lids as the brush in his man's hand slowed minutely. With a victorious smirk, he scooted over to drape himself across Lan WangJi's shoulders. “Lan WangJi, we always do what I want. You always take such good care of me,” he murmured in his ear, “What about what you want?”

Lan WangJi trembled beneath his touch, shuddering visibly when Wei WuXian flicked out his tongue to touch the tip of his ear. He slowly lowered the brush to the desk and turned slightly to wrap his arm around Wei WuXian’s waist. “…one day,” he replied, voice hushed and tone low.

“Hmm? You’ll tell me one day?” Wei WuXian chirped, nuzzling into the embrace and laying his cheek on Lan WangJi’s shoulder.

The fingers curled around his hip squeezed tightly for a moment and then went loose. “No. For one day.”

Wei WuXian lifted his head up and peered at Lan WangJi’s face with a smirk pulling across his lips. “Okay, Lan Zhan, okay. One whole day, I’m all yours.” He flopped into Lan WangJi’s lap, wiggling his shoulders to settle and waiting for Lan WangJi’s hand to fall into his hair and stroke before continuing,

 

So Wei WuXian had no reason to be surprised the next morning when he woke up to find his hands bound to the top of the bed. He knew, after all, that Lan WangJi had used up all his patience in those years and years of waiting and having Wei WuXian in his grasp now had destroyed any bit of control the man had left.

“Lan Zhan!” he shouted, examining the ties on his wrists. The cloth was thick and firm, so that tugging on it didn’t even stretch the material, but soft enough on his skin that it likely would leave no mark. There was movement beyond the screen and he watched with excitement as Lan WangJi entered the sleeping area of the jingshi. His man sat on the edge of the sleeping platform and leaned in to press a kiss to Wei WuXian’s mouth. Wei WuXian smacked his lips together after and gave Lan WangJi a sleepy grin, “Well, you have me. What will you do with me, HGJ?”

Lan WangJi hummed and then replied, “Breakfast.” Wei WuXian started to perk up, ready to bend his knees and offer himself like a breakfast platter and then giggled when he saw Lan WangJi lifting up a steaming bowl of porridge.

“Lan Zhan, I thought you were going to eat me!” he laughed and then quickly gulped when a spoon was shoved in his mouth and steaming hot congee ran down his tongue.

He was fed slowly and firmly, Lan WangJi’s eyes fixed on him for every bite and the spoon pulled away before his tongue could play with it each time. When the bowl was empty, Lan WangJi held up some water and offered it. Wei WuXian took a small sip and then turned his head away, watching out of the corner of his eye as the man huffed out a breath and stood up with both bowls in hand.

“Wait here,” he instructed as he moved away towards the other side of the room.

Wei WuXian laughed again, knowing that was Lan WangJi’s attempt at a joke, and settled back with his eyes closed to relax.

A warm touch to his ankle had him opening his eyes again a few moments later and he raised his head to meet Lan WangJi’s eyes. The man’s gaze filled him with fuzzy warmth as he watched those eyes track from the top of his head to his toes. For a short moment, he forgot himself and tried to reach up to pull the man down for a kiss. Wei WuXian felt the tug on his wrists and grumbled as his intentions were thwarted. “Kiss me,” he demanded, tilting his face up imperiously.

Lan WangJi moved in a flash and before Wei WuXian could speak another word, he found himself silenced by a gag tied over his mouth. There was a large knot in the center that stretched his lips over it in a wide ‘O’ shape and tugged slightly at the corner of his mouth so that it would be hard to resist drool slipping out.

He jumbled out a shocked exclamation, but Lan WangJi’s eyes were still hot on him as he ducked down and pressed a kiss to the center of the large knot. “Massage,” he said suddenly, leaning back and shifting to sit between Wei WuXian’s legs.

Wei WuXian stared down in the bed in shock at him before throwing his head back and groaning as Lan WangJi, whose fingers were somehow now coated in warm oil, began to massage the arch of his foot.

He murmured and purred in contentment as Lan WangJi worked his way up from feet to ankles to calves and knees. The man kneeled up then, one hand moving up to wipe the drool from the sides of Wei WuXian’s mouth with his sleeve as Wei WuXian blushed and the other going to the ties of Wei WuXian’s pants.

Wei WuXian gulped hard as Lan WangJi stripped his pants away and settled back down to work on massaging his thighs. The rubbing fingers worked down into muscle knots Wei WuXian had become used to ignoring and made him shudder and groan as the pain was slowly dissipated. His hands twitched in their bonds as he squirmed his hips from side to side under the onslaught of warm palms and slick oil.

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue and gave Wei WuXian a stern look that had him ducking his chin and blinking pitifully until he caught sight of Lan WangJi’s lips turning up in the corners.

He got two mere strokes, oh so slick with that warm oil, where he wanted them the most before the hands moved on, circling around the curve of his hip and working deep into the connection of thigh and torso until his legs felt detached from his body.

There was a trickle of oil working its way down between his legs, slipping and sliding with each press of fingers and squirm until it was slicking over his entrance. Wei WuXian jerked and tried to slam his legs shut against the tickle, tried to get some pressure there where he wanted it, but Lan WangJi pressed even closer, his own hips blocking the motion, and Wei WuXian let his head fall back with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, resigned to suffer in put-upon silence.

 

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the massage because he woke up feeling very, very oiled with no recollection of any action above his navel. The knot was gone from between his lips and he started to sit up before getting caught again by the bonds.

Whipping his head around, Wei WuXian realized he was alone in the sleeping area and he had no idea how long he had been asleep.

He set his head back down, shutting his eyes to try to sleep again, but all he could think about was Lan WangJi. This was his day, this was what he wanted, why had he gone somewhere else? Why would he -

Why would he leave Wei WuXian alone?

There was a slight rustling sound from the other side of the jingshi. Wei WuXian immediately pictured Lan WangJi sitting at his desk, sitting overbearingly straight as he elegantly moved his brush across paper or maybe slowly flipping the pages of one of his favorite volumes as he read.

He was there, it was fine, it was just like any other day Wei WuXian took a nap and woke up to Lan WangJi in the study.  

But suddenly it struck him. He knew Lan WangJi was there, on the other side of the screen, that he was fine, that he was breathing and alive, but he couldn’t see him, he couldn’t reach him, he couldn’t do anything but cry out and hope he would hear. Fear chilled him from head to toe and he started to shout, twisting his wrists in the ropes and thrashing his legs, “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!”

There was a thump and Lan WangJi appeared around the corner of the screen. He had a bowl, still steaming, in one hand and he rushed over while murmuring, “I’m here, Wei Ying.”

He placed the bowl on the floor and leaned over, hands coming down to squeeze Wei WuXian’s, and kissed him on his forehead gently.

Wei WuXian shuddered, breath rushing past his lips in gasps, and stared into Lan WangJi’s eyes. “Oh, Lan Zhan,” he murmured, voice soft in the quiet room, “I never even considered – ”

Lan WangJi pressed their lips together and pulled back, shushing him. “Here,” he said, shifting over to pick up the bowl, “Lotus recipe.”

Wei WuXian watched him with a smile as Lan WangJi fussed with the proper arrangement to feed him the soup. First, he shifted Wei WuXian upwards so he could slide his thigh under his head and prop him up comfortably, then he lifted the bowl to rest on his knee and stirred it several times to cool the liquid.

Opening his mouth, Wei WuXian waited for the first careful spoonful to be tipped past his lips. He hummed and darted his tongue out to chase the flavor, smiling at Lan WangJi as he nodded his approval. The man shifted slightly, so that the side of Wei WuXian’s head was pressed firmly against his stomach and Wei WuXian nuzzled in, feeling surrounded by comfort and warmth in the subtle cuddle.

 

“I would like to cultivate with you,” Lan WangJi admitted, voice so soft and tone so sheepish and shy that Wei WuXian’s heart ached. He knew his body’s condition was a constant concern to Lan WangJi and they had one time joked, or at least Wei WuXian had been joking, about dual cultivation, but Wei WuXian never thought Lan WangJi was serious about it.

That kind of thing, it was more intimate than anything they had ever done. But Wei WuXian wanted it, he wanted that connection, he wanted to interchange spiritual energy with Lan WangJi, wanted to feel the man inside him in more way than one. Doing this would ease Lan WangJi’s heart, ease his mind, and Wei WuXian wanted nothing more than to give that relief.

“Yes,” he replied, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of Lan WangJi’s hand, “I want to cultivate with you too.”

Lan WangJi’s thumb traced his lips for a moment and then the man suddenly pushed off the bed to stand and look down at Wei WuXian for a moment. “Wait,” he ordered, taking off across the room.

Wei WuXian blinked in surprise as the other disappeared behind the screen. He watched his silhouette move back and forth on the other side and then Lan WangJi was returning with his arms full. He placed the items down next to the bed - a bowl, a stack of cloth, a container of water, the jar that held their usual slick - and settled down in a kneel to meet Wei WuXian’s curious gaze.

“I thought we would have to find a technique, but you look prepared,” Wei WuXian mused with a slight tease to his words.

Lan WangJi pursed his lips and reached out to untie Wei WuXian’s wrists and ankles. When he was done, and right as Wei WuXian was about to stretch, he placed his hands beneath Wei WuXian’s back and suddenly flipped him onto his belly.

Wei WuXian squawked and barely had a chance to squirm before Lan WangJi whipped off his headband ribbon and began wrapping up his wrists. “Lan Zhan,” he whined, “Again?” His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the knots Lan WangJi was carefully working into place. The last time he had seen them, the man had been drunk and a table of much-too-young disciples had been staring with wide eyes. His lips curved into a smile and he murmured, “Oh, I see now.”

He nuzzled his head against Lan WangJi’s arm where it stretched past his face and Lan WangJi’s hands, now free as he finished up, stroked down his back gently. Wei WuXian moved willingly as he was guided up onto all fours by a tug on his hips.

Then Lan WangJi placed the bowl beneath his belly and Wei WuXian eyed it curiously, “What is that for?” Lan WangJi gripped his thighs and shifted them so that Wei WuXian’s knees slid on the bed to a stabilizing position.

“For the technique,” he responded, messing with some of the remaining items on the floor.

Even more curious now, Wei WuXian followed up, “How did you learn this method? Is it a Lan Sect secret?” He imagined Lan WangJi skulking in the library, sending stern glares to any disciples who come across him to scare them off. Maybe even stealing back a scroll in the sleeve of his robe to read in the middle of the night.

He was about to laugh when Lan WangJi answered, “You research resentful energy, I research…”

And that did it, his laughter burst out of his mouth. “Haha, the great HanGuang-Jun, developing dual cultivation techniques! What would your disciples say?”

“Hmm,” Lan WangJi replied thoughtfully as he moved up onto the bed behind Wei WuXian, “‘thank you’.”

Wei WuXian snorted and shook his head. He opened his mouth to offer a witty response and instead yelped when a finger entered his body with no warning. “Lan Zhan! What are you –”

His finger continued to press in, swirling once or twice to spread the slick oil and then targeting the spot that always caused the most pleasure when touched. “Special technique,” he explained, “Use dual cultivation but only one will take energy.” The finger continued to press and massage and Wei WuXian ended up dropping his mouth open to gasp with each push.

Pleasure was curling up his spine, filling his belly with its usual warmth, but it lacked the normal zing. Another finger pet at his entrance and then slipped inside and Wei WuXian yelped again at the stretch. “Wait,” he said, “Wait, wait, something doesn’t feel right, I-”

Both fingers pressed hard on that spot and suddenly Wei WuXian felt numbness spread from that location to his front and he gulped back his words as something seemed to trickle out of his body. He wanted to cry, he felt like a child who had waited too long to use the toilet, and he sobbed out in confusion and shame, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Lan WangJi hushed him and said soothingly, “Wei Ying, it’s okay. This is good.” And he took Wei WuXian in his hand and stroked once, wetting his fingers, before showing him what was leaking out.

It was his release, thick and white on Lan WangJi’s fingertips. Wei WuXian stared at it in amazement and then whined as the feeling came back, tingling in his groin, making his thighs tremble.

“Like this,” Lan WangJi comforted, gripping his hip and holding him steady, “We get it all out now so you can focus on cultivation later.”

Wei WuXian could barely comprehend what the man was saying, too focused on the press of fingers inside. Wei WuXian loved to orgasm, it was fast and sudden and always exciting, just like himself. This instead was more like Lan WangJi, constant, steady, unceasing pleasure. He found himself moaning long and low as he hung his head between his shoulders. From this angle, he was able to watch his release slowly drip down like honey from a spoon. There were small pulses, little globs, that came from the strongest pushes inside. He wanted to claw his way up the bed to escape it and shook his head, groaning out, “Lan Zhan…”

The man lifted away the hand that had been holding his side, bringing the fingers up to Wei WuXian’s lips and slipping two of them into his mouth. Wei WuXian sucked on them hard in comfort as his eyes crossed from the pleasure. It was endless, unforgiving, bordering on painful, but being able to split his attention onto the taste of Lan WangJi in his mouth helped him bear with it.

“Hmm, almost there,” he heard from behind him and he sucked harder in hope that this would end soon.

Lan WangJi’s hand shifted, the fingers easing for a moment, and then his thumb was slipping along the curve of his cheek, dropping down below his opening to press on him from the outside, almost as if he was trying to meet his fingers in a pinch. His fingers began to rub again and Wei WuXian’s eyes flew open. Waves of pleasure battered him against the wall of consciousness and he wanted to break through to the sweet relief of darkness beyond. But he was held here, suspended in Lan WangJi's grip, and could only submit to whatever the other man wanted.

And what he wanted was to milk every single drop out of Wei WuXian’s body even as he started to sob from the ache of it. The pleasure had gone too far and now he was just throbbing, trapped between Lan WangJi’s fingers like a fly in a spider’s web, and Lan WangJi shushed him as he pressed again and again and again. He could feel a thick hardness bumping against his thigh as Lan WangJi shifted occasionally and he focused on that touch, on knowing how much pleasure Lan WangJi was feeling just from touching his body, as his head spun and spun.

“There,” Lan WangJi suddenly said as his fingers stroked once, twice more and then came to a rest. Wei WuXian opened his eyes and peered down beneath himself. The remainder dripping down was clear, almost horrifyingly unrecognizable, and Wei WuXian snuffled a few times as he tried to stop the tears.

Lan WangJi gently pulled his fingers free and wiped them on a cloth. He hummed softly as he pressed a kiss to Wei WuXian’s shoulder and slowly eased him down onto his side without disrupting the now-filled bowl.

“What are you going to do with that?” WXX slurred out tiredly as Lan WangJi stepped away from the sleeping platform with the bowl. He giggled a moment later, eyeing Lan WangJi’s throat and caught up in a vivid daydream of Lan WangJi drinking the contents with his usual stern expression plastered on his face.

Lan WangJi paused, head bent slightly and then he turned to glance at Wei WuXian with one eye. “Bury it,” he murmured before quickly stepping towards the other side of the room.

Wei WuXian thought about that, picturing a little Wei WuXian popping out of the ground six months from now, and laughed again, sounding a little hysterical from how worn out he was. Then he imagined maybe Lan WangJi adding something to the bowl, so that the baby sprout was not just his own but their sprout and, with tenderness filling his chest, he opened his mouth to offer his suggestion.

Lan WangJi, who had at some point stopped and turned back to eye him, chided, “Shameless,” before striding out beyond the screen.

 

Wei WuXian gave Lan WangJi a wary look when he approached again and Lan WangJi gave him a soft smile, the one he reserved for when they were alone, in return. The sight of it softened his trembling heart and Wei WuXian tipped his head up willingly for the kiss Lan WangJi dropped down.

He cupped Wei WuXian’s face in his hands and merely gazed at him for a moment. “Thank you,” he said simply, thumbs shifting as Wei WuXian’s lips curved into an echoing smile. Wei WuXian knew his cheeks were still flushed and hot from the tears he had shed and he sighed happily as Lan WangJi brushed his fingertips along his skin to soothe the blush away.

Wei WuXian opened his mouth and found himself coughing lightly from his dry throat. With a frown, Lan WangJi released him and leaned over to pick up the water. He laid a hand behind Wei WuXian’s head to prop him up and carefully helped him drink.

Then he sat back and Wei WuXian watched with wide eyes as he slowly gulped down the rest of the container, throat working over and over and, when he finished, tongue darting out to catch a drop of water at the corner of his mouth. He continued to stare, mouth going dry from lust this time, as Lan WangJi slowly stripped off, unashamed and unhurried in his movements.

His eyes were fixed on Wei WuXian, even as he folded his robes and undergarments with careful precision. There was love in those eyes and devotion and warmth and all sorts of things Wei WuXian would never be able to name.

Lan WangJi hoisted him up into his lap when he was stripped naked, turning him so Wei WuXian’s head fell back against Lan WangJi’s shoulder and their lips could press together in a kiss. Wei WuXian licked into his mouth and marveled at the way his body barely reacted at all to the action, worn out as it was.

One of Lan WangJi’s hands moved away, fumbling somewhere off the bed, and then Wei WuXian was gasping as Lan WangJi thrust up into him with his slick member. The squeeze was tight, tighter than usual, but manageable with the amount of oil he had applied. Wei WuXian squirmed as the man slowly pressed in, unused to the almost-numb tingling inside that seemed to be a result of their previous activities.

He let his head hang loosely on Lan WangJi’s shoulder as the man began to thrust, totally willing to lay open and relaxed and let Lan WangJi move his body as he wished. Lan WangJi’s hands came up and began to pinch at his chest, making Wei WuXian jerk and hiss at the zing of pleasure, and he set his teeth into Wei WuXian’s shoulder to anchor him in place as his hips moved again and again.

His belly was full of warmth but none of it was translating to an external reaction, Wei WuXian noticed with detached amusement. He had never felt like such a toy in Lan WangJi’s hands as he did now, even during their ‘every day is every day.’

Wei WuXian cried out as Lan WangJi began to sync up his motions, thrusting hard as he pinched roughly, drawing out slow as he stroked gently with his fingers, pausing occasionally to tongue at the skin under his mouth until it was stinging and surely red.

And Wei WuXian listened with his eyes closed as Lan WangJi panted in his ear, softly groaning from time to time at the sporadic squeezes of Wei WuXian’s jerking body. One hand dropped to grip tightly at Wei WuXian’s hip, holding him in place as he thrust hard several times in a row, and Wei WuXian started to smile as he heard the tremble in Lan WangJi’s voice that signaled his imminent release. This is when he himself would normally find relief as well, but this time he felt no overwhelming drive for completion, just a steady well of sensation deep in his belly that had him feel like he was floating on a wave of pleasure.

The smile dropped off his face when that release came with a strong burst of energy. Spiritual energy flooded into his body through every place where they touched. It swirled wildly within, looking for an exit, but finding none just as Wei WuXian found no release. Lan WangJi’s fingers stroked along his skin, guiding the energy through his meridians to condense in his chest in the location of a golden core.

Wei WuXian heard a long, low whine and realized it was his own voice, emerging from his gasping mouth. He had never felt such a sudden rush of pure energy and he wrenched at his wrists to try to get them free before he brought his bound hands up to his mouth and bit on his finger to hold back a scream. It was like a whirlwind of _pleasure_ within him, slamming against the walls of his spirit like floodwaters against the sides of a dam, and he arched his back as he found himself trapped on the fine line of pleasure and pain.

Lan WangJi tugged him tightly against his body and shushed him, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I have you.” He continued the motions of his hand, soothing the rampaging swirls of energy until it was all calmly circulating along familiar paths as a stream in its own bed.

Panting, Wei WuXian turned his head to smile at Lan WangJi in thanks and froze as he caught the look in the man’s eye. His tongue darted out to lick over his lips, brushing against Wei WuXian’s neck for a moment, and Lan WangJi slowly narrowed his eyes.

Wei WuXian yelped as he was shoved down onto his shoulders, wrists pulled back and over his head to be pinned near his shoulder blades. He gasped in surprise as Lan WangJi’s hips began to piston again, the man already back to full hardness and seemingly full of vigor to continue.

Now, Wei WuXian was still tingly and hot and sensitive from the first time and it hurt, in his chest, in his veins, in his groin where his body was feebly attempting to react. But it also felt so good, he realized as stars danced in his eyes. And, as Lan WangJi licked a long stripe up his arm and then nibbled at the knots in the tie so that he caught the skin of Wei WuXian’s wrists, he felt himself come without any release; it was all just internal sensation, like a boiling in his belly and starbursts in his head. And, as Lan WangJi quickly followed him over the edge, it amplified the swirl of energy within into another cacophony.

Lan WangJi soothed him down again as he rolled them over onto their sides. Wei WuXian pulled his released hands forward to cuddle them under his chin and he moaned as Lan WangJi stroked the energy into the proper channels again. He attempted to help this time, but his head was spinning and he merely ended up looking down at his body in a daze as he watched Lan WangJi’s fingers trace over his meridians again and again.

“Again,” he murmured with a wobbly low voice in Wei WuXian’s ear and he could feel a hot wetness on his neck, as if Lan WangJi were crying.

This time, the swirl of energy slowed but did not completely dissipate. When it was mostly calm, Lan WangJi’s hand dropped to pet Wei WuXian’s belly and Wei WuXian found himself chuckling when he noticed the bulge there under the man’s fingers. “Oh my, HanGuang-Jun,” he teased, “Are you trying to help me advance or get me pregnant?”

Lan WangJi buried his face in Wei WuXian's neck and replied, muffled against his skin, “Mm.”

Wei WuXian reached his hand back and pet at his head, brushing his thumb over cheekbone and pinching his hot earlobe. “Mm,” he hummed back with a smile on his face. He hummed their song as he tried to catch his breath.

“Next time,” he said, when they had been laying quietly for a long moment, “I want to see you face.”

Lan WangJi tugged his hips back to slip out of Wei WuXian’s body slowly and rolled Wei WuXian onto his back as he loomed over him. Wei WuXian gulped at the heat of his gaze but noticed after a moment that the corners of Lan WangJi’s eyes were red and swollen. He really had been crying then, and Wei WuXian felt his heart throb in empathy at the realization. He slowly stretched up his arms to lock them behind Lan WangJi’s neck and tug him over to crouch above his body.

He pulled down hard so that he could reach the man’s lips and bit at his lip teasingly before lowering his head down. “I love you, Lan Zhan,” he said tenderly, shifting his legs apart so the man settled between them.

“I love you too,” Lan WangJi replied with equal softness as he eased himself back in, causing Wei WuXian to throw his head back and groan at the now-familiar ache.

This time, face to face, Lan WangJi was moving slowly, achingly slowly, circling his hips in a mimicry of the churning energy beneath him. Wei WuXian could feel the liquid inside stirring up, could hear the soft squelches and foamy pops as Lan WangJi pulled out ever so slightly and nudged back in. He wanted to hide his face from that unrepentant stare, those golden eyes locked on his own and bearing down into his soul. When he tried shifting his clasped hands though, Lan WangJi grasped his wrists right at the tie and forced them up over his head, locking his arms in place with one hand while his other wandered over to pluck at his swollen, aching chest.

Wei WuXian found himself sobbing slightly, overwhelmed by too much energy, too much stimulus, too much love as he met Lan WangJi’s eyes again. The man smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed him hard.

Too much, too much energy was flowing into him from every single place they touched and Wei WuXian felt his eyes rolling back in his head as his mind swirled away with the mess of energy within him.

And he was out.

 

When he woke up, Wei WuXian found his wrists free and his body covered with a blanket. He stretched slowly, eyeing the sunlight leaving patches of bright across the floor, and was pleasantly surprised to realize not a single place on his body was sore.

Lan WangJi really knew what he was doing with that massage, it seemed.

Even after, he recalled now in that hazy half-aware state he had been in, the last time they had come together. It must have been just before dawn. He had watched from a completely-relaxed slump on the bed as Lan WangJi moved through his sword forms on the other side of the jingshi, circulating and generating more spiritual energy to continue their dual cultivation. He had practically sprang across the room when he finished, pouncing on Wei WuXian in a pile of sweaty, flushed man and he had hoisted Wei WuXian’s legs up onto his shoulders and folded him practically in half. Wei WuXian had been half-afraid his man would make him take himself in his own mouth, based on the wild look in his eyes, but Lan WangJi had instead pinned his wrists above him and ridden him hard. Every thrust had forced milky white liquid to leak out of his opening, one or two lines of it slipping down his body and pooling in the hollow of his neck. Wei WuXian had lain as quietly as he could manage, which meant he could only barely hold back the whines that threatened to break free from his throat with every push of those hips. And he had probably fallen unconscious in the middle of that time too, because he barely remembered anything past that.

Sitting up, Wei WuXian winced because, okay, there was one place that was sore. Very, very sore.

But he could tell he had already been wiped clean, he was wearing fresh sleeping robes, and, as he shifted to stand, he could feel a slickness between his cheeks that meant Lan WangJi had applied a healing salve already to ease his suffering. Love swelled in his heart and he took a springy step forward as he catalogued the rest of his state.

Energy flowed through him, circulating through his meridians and warmly churning in his chest. It was more advancement than he could have made on his own even if he took a year to do so and in such an incredible fraction of the time as well, and he knew he would be asking Lan WangJi to do the same thing all over again soon.

For the sake of his cultivation, of course.

Just as he was stepping around the edge of the screen, the door to the jingshi opened to reveal Lan WangJi entering. “Wei Ying,” he greeted, stepping forward to offer his hand.

Wei WuXian took it gratefully and followed as Lan WangJi led him over to his desk. He settled in his customary seat, then guided Wei WuXian down to rest on his thigh.

“Where did you go?” Wei WuXian asked, noticing Lan WangJi had no breakfast with him.

Lan WangJi cuddled him close for a moment, fingers rising to tuck some loose hair behind Wei WuXian’s ear, and replied, “I was in the library, cataloguing the technique.”

He paused for a moment, in which Wei WuXian choked and coughed in surprise and yelped, “So you saw Lan QiRen?”

Lan WangJi nodded, “Uncle had to record the entry, as is customary for all Lan Clan cultivation techniques.”

Wei WuXian felt his face go hot in a blush and he pressed his hands to his cheeks in faux-embarrassment. “And what did your venerable Uncle say?”

Clicking his tongue, Lan WangJi gave him a look for the mockery. “After reviewing, his thoughts were that the technique is perfect for unbalanced partners. He approved of it and was happy to enter it into our archive.”

Wei WuXian wrapped an arm around Lan WangJi’s shoulders and stroked at his chest with his other hand, tracing a small circle. Hesitantly, he asked, “Is that what we are?”

Lan WangJi caught his hand, clenching it tight as he answered, “No, we are perfectly matched,” and with firm tenderness interlocked their fingers to fit their hands together tightly so there were no gaps to be found.

Wei WuXian looked down at their hands for a long moment, wiggling his fingers the bare amount that he could, and then squeezed them tight together. “We are,” he echoed, pressing a kiss to the back of Lan WangJi’s hand. And he settled in his lap, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated~
> 
> I have 4 other parts planned for this WangXian kink fest, so stick around if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
